StarGazing Love
by IcyWindShine
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. But what about a flower? Can that prove more than a simple sentence? Raenef is going to find out. Yaoi.


**_Star-Gazing Love_**

**__**

_Dedicated to: **Yaoi Goddess Kome**_

**_Summery: _**_ They say a picture is worth a thousand words.  But what about a flower?  Can that prove more than a simple sentence?  Raenef is going to find out.  Yaoi. _

**My first shot at a short romantic yaoi fic on the relationship between Eclipse and Raenef.  A little humor to spice things up. Also, Chris and Erutis show up.  ^_^     Go easy on me, please.**

**Disclaimer:  **I, IcyWindShine, lover of anime, mange, and Prismacolour Markers (Heehee... don't ask) do not own Demon Dairy.  I will not make any sort of profit off this fanfiction.  Though, I am in love with Raenef.  =^_^=  I mean, how can anyone NOT love such an adorable boy? __

                "Raenef-sama, please slow down!"  Eclipse called out, as he ran faster just to keep up with the energetic boy.  

                "How can I, Eclipse?  When this weather makes me wanna run!  WHHHHEEEEE!!"  Raenef yelled, running even faster amongst the lush, grassy fields.

                Eclipse tried desperately to catch up with his pupil, but he was just too fast.  Eclipse collapsed onto the ground utterly exhausted.   He turned to the two persons behind him, Chris and Erutis, and said, "You two, go get him, and meet me at the river in fifteen minutes."  

                They looked at Eclipse for a full minute before Chris said, "Really?  Why can't you just get him with some magic?"  Suddenly Chris was running toward Raenef screaming something about his mouth on fire; Erutis not to far behind.

                Eclipse smiled slightly as he got up and brushing off the flame on his hand, headed toward the river.  However his thoughts traveled to the last three days that he has spent outdoors with Raenef while having Chris and Erutis following them on account that Raenef wanted them too.  Eclipse was disappointed that he and Raenef weren't alone exploring the outer regions of his kingdom.  But since, Raenef enjoyed the company of the two humans, and Raenef's adorable "plleeeeeeaaasseee?" face, Eclipse had no choice, but let them tag along.  Eclipse wanted to tell Raenef how he truly felt about his pupil, but with Chris and Erutis here, he never had a chance.

                "Eclipse, when do we get to eat?"  A voice called out, behind Eclipse.

                He turned to find Raenef laughing, as Chris and Erutis right behind him.  Eclipse smiled at Raenef, and asked as he got closer, "Hungry already, Raenef-sama?  Why, it must have been all that running."

                Raenef grinned that kawaii grin of his, as Chris passed out right in front of them, in pure exhaustion.  Eclipse and Raenef stared at the conked out boy in surprise as Erutis simple sweatdropped.

*      *      *

                Later that evening, as Eclipse was stirring the stew and Chris was working on his latest "super-genius" spell, Erutis was mending her sword and Raenef was nowhere to be seen.  

                "I am Chris the Super-Genius!!!  The world shall be perfect again for the mightily Celtric shall-"

                "Shall get a face full of fire, if he doesn't shut up."  Erutis interrupted, pointing behind Chris.  Low and behold Eclipse was standing there with flames rising quite high on his palm.  Chris squeaked and fell into a fetal position muttering something about he being the protagonist.  Eclipse wiped away the fire and asked,  "Where's Raenef-sama, dinner's ready?"

                She jumped from the tree limb, saying, "I'll get him."  She walked in the direction she last saw Raenef and found herself in a field full of flowers.  Erutis stopped and stared at the beauty before her.  She saw an uncountable amount of different flowers and smelled many different fragrances.

                As she looked around, she noticed Raenef sitting next a particular cluster of flowers.  These were mixes of reds, purples, pinks and even blues.  She smiled and walked over to him.  

                "What are you looking at Rae-chan?" 

                Raenef was startled by Erutis's voice, but replied, "These flowers; they are different.  What are they?"

                Erutis sat down and examined the flowers; they had darker and light red speckles and the pollen were clumps on thin stems.  

                "In all my years of mercenary, I have never seen these type of flowers face to face before.  They are Star-Gazing Lilies."

                "Star-Gazing Lilies?"

                "Mm-hmm.  And you want to know what else?  There's a legend behind these type of lilies."

                Raenef looked at Erutis, and replied, "Legend?"

                Erutis nodded, "Yup, on a night like this, it is said that if you give a Star-Gazing Lily to the one you love while he or she is asleep, and he or she wakes up clutching the lily, they will return your love."

                An image of Eclipse smiling flashed in Raenef's mind.  He quickly shook his head, as Erutis stood up and said, "Come on, Rae-chan, let's go eat.  Eclipse is waiting."

                She started to walk off, and Raenef looked back at the field and picking the prettiest lily he could find, carefully placing it in his shirt, ran to catch up with Erutis.  

*      *      *

                The next morning Raenef woke up from the sounds of birds.  He moaned slightly and felt something in his hand.  He opened his eyes and blinked; the sun was so bright.  He focused his gaze to his hand a found a flower clutched carefully in his hand.   He frowned, 'I could have sworn I gave Eclipse the lily!'  He was so upset of his failed attempt; he didn't notice the person behind him.

                "Awake, young Master?"

                Raenef leaped approximately three feet.  He saw Eclipse smiling gulped.  Eclipse bent down and stared at Raenef's face.  "What do you have there, Raenef-sama?"

                Raenef laughed nervously, and said, "Its just a flower."

                Eclipse reached out and gently too the lily from Raenef's grasp.  He, then, carefully placed it in the ponytail of Raenef's.  He patted his head and said, "Its suits you."

                Raenef's face blushed a bright pink as Chris yelled out, "Hey, Eclipse, we need you!!"  

                Eclipse face-faulted, the got up and walked away, leaving a very pink and very speechless Raenef.  Eclipse smiled a little more, and opened his cloak, reaching toward the side.  There, he gently removed a flower, a lily, and whispered, "Thank you, Raenef-sama."  And kissed it.  

**_the end_**

**Boo-yaa!!  I'm done with really short fanfic.  ''  Oh, yeah, I can probably know about half-dozen people are gonna get mad at me, because I didn't have Eclipse and Raenef kiss.  Well, I'd like to point out something, I have practiced writing scenes like that with random characters from random animes, and well, its not working… *cries*  Now, the legend… I have no idea if that even is real.  It just clicked in my mind one day and, low and behold, out came the fic.  So, if anyone tries that and it didn't work, don't blame me.  Now, be a good person and review and tell me how much you loved this fanfic.  Or hated it, considering I didn't put in a kiss scene *sweatdrops*. **

**_IcyWindShine_**


End file.
